A Cute Love Triangle
by AU ShawolAlex
Summary: It's about Misaki's Life,Love,Family and Friendship It's more KaixMisaki or RenxMisaki so Enjoy! but I think It's more KaiSaki scenes (Kai x Misaki) Chapter 2 updated sorry for the late Update!
1. Dreams

**Au: This is my first story to update so please enjoy reading it .The main character of this story is Misaki (I think) its about her feeling for Kai and Ren And my OC is going to be in this story so please enjoy ^w^**

**Disclamer: I do not own CFV Bushiroad does**

A Dream that cannot be Forgotten

My Joyful Family and Relative

Chapter 1

"_Misa-cha! wait for me,Misa-chan!" _a young boy with a crimson hair and eyes is calling for Misaki

"_Ren, Misaki wait for me" _another young boy called out Misaki but he has a brown hair and green eyes

"_Kai-kun be fast "_ said the first boy who called out for Misaki who was said to be Ren

"_I know but I thought you two are so fast "_ said the second boy who called Misaki and named Kai

"_Huh?w-where am I?" _said Misaki

"_What do you mean where you are?Your here at school…"_ said Ren

"_Ren is right,Are you Ok huh Misaki? Or your just daydreaming?"_ said Kai

"_No I'm not daydreaming but…Yeah I'm Alright It's just…"_ before Misaki said the reason why she asked where she is the bell suddenly rang…

"_Ok class schools over…"_ said the Teacher

"_Yey!schools over!"_said Ren With a Cheerful Smile

"_Ren why are you so happy? it's just the first day of school that just ended" _ said Kai with a confusing look

"_Hey You know that I hated to go to class especially if it is Math" _said Ren

"_Yeah…Yeah…"_ said Kai with a teasing tone in his voice

The two are arguing about Ren's attitude when the class always end since they were young Misaki just giggled _ "just seeing these two argue about something it just make me smile and laugh"_ those were her thought while she smiling at those two boys

"_Finally you smiled…" _said the boys who was just arguing

"_Huh?_"said Misaki with a confusing look

"_Ren and I planned to argue about his attitude" _said Kai

"_But why?"_ asked Misaki

"_Just like we said to make you Smile"_ Ren said it with A Big Smile in his face

Misaki smiled and said_ "Thank You…"_

Then the scene suddenly change…

It was the scene when Ren and Kai is with her at the Park then This suddenly happened…

"_Look there's Car crash"_

"_Oh…No!The Cars on Fire"_

"_Huh…? What's happening there?"_ said Misaki while on the Swing

"_Dunno…" _said Ren while pushing Misaki

"_Misaki!Misaki!where are you?!" _a 10 year-old boy calling out for her

"_Misa-chan isn't that…" _said Ren while looking at the figure that is running towards them

"_Zei-chan?!" _All three of them shouted

"_Wha-What are you doing here Big Bro?" _Misaki said it with a confusing look

"_Yeah Zei-chan I thought your in America?"_ said Kai

"_Yeah Zei-chan maybe your here to get Misaki Please don't" _said Ren

"_No I won't I'm here to s-show her something,Mi-Misaki come with me..!" _Zei said after that run from their house to card capital to tha park

"_Is there a problem Big Bro?" _Misaki ask curiously

"_Its Mom and Dad They…They!"_ suddenly There are tears in Zei's eyes

"_They what tell me Big Bro…Wait Don't tell me…"_Then Misaki's eyes widen when she realizes the truth tears are starting to flow down her cheeks

"_No…No way…they are not dead yet are they…"_ as she said this until her brother answered…_ "I'm sorry Misaki but you have to accept the truth!" _

"_No…..NO WAY!"_

"NOOO! It was that Dream again" a 16 year-old girl with a light purple hair just woke up from a dream that cannot be forgotten "It has been 10 years since you two died I missed you so much Oh Mom,Dad why Did you Leave us Why Did you Leave Zei, Me, Angel and Uncle Shin….Even Ren and Kai left Me" said the 16 year-old Girl while looking at the necklace that her Mom and Dad gave her

"Misaki-chan! Could you please wake Zei and Angel" called Misaki's unle,Shin

"Ok Shin-chan" replied Misaki

Misaki goes to her Older Brothers room where she sees him sleeping at his un-logged off computer. When Misaki go closer to her brother she saw something typed in his brother's computer,she reads it and says "It was a letter for… Ren and Kai…"then Misaki's eyes widen and thought "why is Big Bro sending a letter to them?" then suddenly Zei woke up Misaki fastly Turned off the computer and said

"Big Bro you should wake up now you have an appointment with your manager he'll be angry at you again if you don't move"

"*yawns*Ok, but what's for Breakfast?" ask Zei

"Bacon and Eggs" replies Misaki

"Really then I've gotta eat Before Angel wakes up" Zei said it with a teasing tone in his voice

"oh Brother…That reminds me I need to wake Angel and Get ready for School bye Big Bro…" Said Misaki while running to go to Angel's bedroom

She goes in Angel's room and saw Angel at her bed Sleeping like a child

"Wake up sleepy head you gotta get ready schools today" said Misaki with A joyful tone in her voice

"5 more minutes please…" replied Angel

"No way Big Bro will eat all the Bacon and Eggs~" replied Misaki teasingly

"What?! No Way I'll let him…"she was woken up easily by Misaki just by saying it

"Hmmm…It smell good Uncle Shin" said Angel

"Misaki why did you wake her up?" Zei ask a Little Angy

"Well…Shin-san told me to wake you two up plus You,Me and Angel will take the same route to go to school and work so if she woke up late we will be late to" replied Misaki

"Your Kinda right but…I'll eat everything and won't give you some Angel bwahahahah…" Zei said that to tease Angel Misaki thought Angel won't fall for that but she's wrong Angel fall into their Big Brother's trap for her

"Why is Onii-chan writing a letter to Ren and Kai? And I kinda miss those two" those were Misaki's thought while looking at His childish Older Brother (When joking his Little sisters he's like younger than them but when they are in trouble he's the real older one) and Playful Little Sister(When Misaki is in danger she Protects her with all her might)

"I'm contented with My Big Bro,Little Sis and Caring Uncle but…My friends aren't with me I miss them…"

**End of Chapter 1**

**XxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxX**

**Au: Yey! I'm Finished with my story**

**Chapter 1 complete**

**Misaki: I kinda like it **

**Au: Really Misa-chan Thank you**

**Aichi: Misaki-chan I agree with you**

**Ren and Kai: Well we don't**

**Misaki: Why?**

**Ren and Kai: We just show up in your dream and not at the present part**

**Au: Well the truth is you two will show up at the next chapter Um Ren-sama will you do the honors**

**Ren: ok Please review **


	2. Reunited

**Au: I'll have to make this much better than chapter 1 I know all of you don't quite understand my first chapter just try to understand both of chapter 1 and 2 pls… ****\**

**_Italic_-whisper or thought or Different Language being Used or Song  
**

**"..."- saying or whisphering**

**'...'- thought or thinking**

**_Bold and _****__****_Italic_** - Emphasis in speaking (you know what it means right?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard

Reunited with Kai Toshiki

Chapter 2

They have reached the party they saw many Celebrities at the party each of them had their own tables even the other models that Zei works with. Misaki wore a Strapless White dress that reaches her ankles that has a black cloth-like belt that has a Heart shaped locket , her hair is tied up in a bun with a braid that looks like a headband she has a silver mask that has two white feathers at the side ,Angel wore a red dress that has glitters, her hair is a low side ponytail and her mask is white while Zei wore an Ordinary Black tuxedo and a black Mask that has white diamond-like designs at the haft part.

"Who could this Birthday Girl be Big bro?" asked Misaki

"'Dunno" replied Zei looking away

"How could you even bring me here if you didn't know whose birthday is this!" Misaki crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, Zei is still looking away from her gaze

Misaki just sighed "Fine...if you don't wanna tell me then

"Yeah Yeah..." She wore her mask and goes to the balcony _'Why did I even Agreed to come...'_

**_~Flashback~_**

"Aww...Come on Misaki you should come I'll be Fun" said Zei pleading

"No way!" shouted Misaki

"Misaki...Please..." Zei pleaded more

"Even if it's the lasting I'll do NO WAY!" shouted Misaki while stomping away

"Misaki..."

"It's all your fault Big Bro..." said Angel while reading her book

"I just wanted her to Go..." Zei sighs "Angel talk to your Sister Please..." Zei does a Puppy eyes

"You know that Puppy eyes won't work on me right" Angel puts her book down

"Come on..." Zei puts his hands on his waist

"Don't want to..._Baka!_" said Angel

"Don't call me an Idiot 'cuz I'm not!" replied Zei

"You sounded like one now..."

"Oh Please just talk to her..." Zei scratches his head, Angel sighs

"Fine...Jeez...You're just scared aren't 'ya Big Bro?" asked Angel

"Y-yeah..." replied Zei

"Fine...She will slap you anyway...I'll go talk to her now..." said Angel

"Kay..."

Angel knocked at Misaki's door

_"_Who is it?!" shouted Misaki

"It's me Sis..." Angel said Calmly

"Come in..." Misaki said as she massages her temples

"Um...Sis it's about the party..." Misaki glares at Angel "Don't get me wrong Sis I just want you to go there to have fun and to watch me perform"

"Perform...?"

"Yep... The president invited me trice!" said Angel

"I'll only watch you...If you want me to se you Perform..." Misaki smiles softly

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Misaki goes inside and saw the Emcee speaking

"Ladies and gentlemen the Girl that you've been waiting for!The one and only Rea Suzugamori" Every Guest Applauded to the girl wearing a black glittery dress that reaches her ankle and a pair of black shoes, that was going down the stairs.

"After we have called our Celebrant let's call on our Special Guest!" said the Emcee

_"Special Guest? May be one of us.."_

_"May be a Pop-star or an Idol..."_

"Please welcome the one and only Young Solo Idol...Angel!" Angel came out and Greeted Everyone, She was wearing the same dress but shorter.

"_Minna!_Are you Enjoying our the Party!"

"_Yeah!" _

"I will sing a song that everyone will love especially those who are in **_Love_**..." said Angel "You can choose a partner to dance with...Just Enjoy it _Minna-san!_"

_I Love You..._

_Anata wa watashi o egao ni shiyou to suru toki,_

_Watashi wa jikan o wasurenaide kudasai Anata wa,_

_Ashitagāru nai yō ni watashi o warawasenai tsukura Anata wa,_

_Watashi wa tengoku ni iru yō ni watashi wa kanjimashita _

_Watashi ga hitsuyō to suru subete wa anata to issho ni naru kotodesu_

_ Subete no I shitai wa anata ni hontō no kotodearu koto_

_Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen _

_Nazenara watashi wa anata o aishiteirukara _

_Sore ga shinjitsudakara watashi no naka de shinjite Watashi no me ni anata ni mite, _

_Watashi wa anata ni shinjite iru koto shitte iru yo Nazenara watashi wa anata o aishiteirukara _

_Watashi no kokoro wa kono yō ni utsu tsudzukeru yuiitsu no koto wa anatadesu... Watashi no kokoro wa būmubūmubūmubūmu o iu... _

_Kono kyoku wa anata no tame ni tsukura rete..._

_ Anata wa watashi o egao ni naru, anata wa ashitagāru nai yō ni watashi wa waratte inai-sei _

_' Cuz no watashi ga hitsuyōna no wa anatadesu Watashi wa anata o aishite...I Love You..._

_"Angel has grown up now eh..." _said a voice at Misaki's ear

Misaki looks at her back and sees a Brunette boy with Green Eyes...

The Brunette smirks and asked Misaki

"Would You like to dance?" The Stranger held out a hand for Misaki to take

"E-excuse me S-sir?" stammered Misaki

The Stranger sighs "I said 'Would You _**Like**_to dance with me'?"

"B-but I don't K-know You..." said Misaki _'Misaki...Think! Don't be fooled!'_

"Don't Know me?" the Stranger raised an eyebrow and puts a questioning look at his Face "You can't remember me do 'ya?"

_'You can't Remember me do 'ya...'_ those words keep repeating in her head she tries to figure out who that stranger was

The stranger sighs "Then Maybe _**this**_ will help you remember..." The stranger cupped her chin and pulls her closer then pressed his lips to hers. Misaki's eye widen to that sudden Kiss, she doesn't know what to do. After a few Minutes the stranger broke the Kiss, Misaki was panting heavily, that was her Second Kiss she was kissed by a stranger and couldn't deny that she _**kinda**_enjoyed it, while her First Kiss happened 2 years ago and was done with...Toshiki Kai

Misaki looks to the stranger "K-Kai?" The stranger smirked then takes of his mask "Maybe it's because of the Kiss that I did..."

"Y-y-your W-wrong I-I just R-remember Y-you..."She said looking away with a blush on her face

"Then why did you shudder?" said Kai smirking

"It's just that-" Misaki try to protest but then again Kai stopped her by a quick kiss at her lips

"You don't need to say it...Misaki" he teased

**XxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxX  
**

**Au: Finally...And I edited it again because of my Younger Brother so...sorry if you can't kinda understand it and for the late update...-.-and about the song you can sing it with the tone you're comfortable with...And about the Sudden Kiss I don't know why did I even put it...  
**

**Miwa: Sis is gonna Finish you about the Kiss *smirks* even Kai  
**

**Au: I know...I think I'll just say "It's because I can't think any other scenes..."Well...Maybe it's a little 'unbelievable****' Nah...I'll make up something else**

**Miwa: Oh Yeah ****Why is it late Au-san?**

**Au: It's because of school of course... I am in the First section that means We will have much more studies and time and I can only do this if I have no school the next day and I'm making 2 more stories but It's a Kaisaki ( \ ^v^)/**

**Ren: Au-san what is that you're working on?**

**Au: It's a Drawing for my other story...**

**Ren: May I see...Is this 'drawing' of yours beautiful?  
**

**Au: 'Dunno but I'll show it to you...I don't really like to show my Drawings but... Only you guys can and not the Readers *Gives the sketchpad to them***

**Miwa: *Jaw drops*You're kidding me?!**

**Au: Nope!**

**Miwa: You're just at the same Age as Kamui but you can drew this *points at the sketch* and It's Sis as an Angel that is...Crying?  
**

**Au: Yep...I can't really think of anything to draw...Maybe I'm blessed with that talent...but that kind of drawing only happens once a month...  
**

**Miwa: You men all your other drawings are not this beautiful?but still Lucky You...**

**Au: Yeah kind of...Oh yeah where's Q4?**

**Ren: Oh they're at Card Capital...**

**Au: Is that so...Then Please Review and tell me if you Like it or not! o(^_^ o )**


End file.
